Absent Eyes
by KonahaWolf
Summary: I watched, helpless as your figure slowly vanished into the oily black sky. Since then, you have been gone, and I wish, I could fly, so I could have followed you. VINXYUF Dirge of Cerberus


Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the final fantasy games or movies… but it'd be bloody cool if I could

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own any of the final fantasy games or movies… but it'd be bloody cool if I could.

**Authors note: **Ok Forgive me if I get anything wrong, I haven't actually played 'Dirge of Cerberus' but this is set between the time at the end when Vincent is missing, and it may have and alternate ending. Ok well I'll try get the first chapter up soon! Enjoy!

**EPILOGUE**

_"Yuffie, stand up," That's what my father always used to say when the heavy weight from the days training dragged me to my knees. _

_"Yuffie, sit still," That's what he always said when I just couldn't stop fidgeting with everything and anything surrounding me._

_But lately, I feel as though I can't stand up, or sit still. I am stuck, frozen within a holographic world, and all I can do is paint a smile across my face, and pretend I'm the same old Yuffie… because nothing is real anymore._

_XXX_

"Gimme another," I swung my empty beer glass across the bench, and it went gliding along the surface of the bench until it was locked in Tifa's hand. She wiped it down with the tea-towel that had been drooping over her arm for the past hour or so, and filled it again.

"You sure you're gonna be alright walking home like this?" she said, handing me the drink.

"Course I will, I ain't stupid ya know," I gulped it down in what felt like one giant mouthful. Normally the bitter taste of alcohol made me sick to my stomach, in fact, beer had always resembled the taste of horse piss to me (don't ask how I know that) Though tonight, I couldn't really care less about how my taste buds and digestive system were coping, as long as it made me feel lighter, it would all be ok.

"Hey why not invite the others around for a fun night out Tifa?" I slurred

She twisted her lips inwards thoughtfully, "Um... Yuffie, you do realise it's a Wednesday night... I doubt anyone anybody is going to want to come now."

"Pssh… party pooper!" Before I knew it, my tongue released itself from my mouth and pointed towards her.

"Yuffie..." not even a flinch of amusement showed on her face, in fact, if anything she seemed concerned.

"Is this about Vin..." But I stopped her by raising my hand before she could finish his name off.

"For your info," I pushed my stool back abruptly "No it's not... All I wanted was just to have a touch of fun tonight, and you know what? I don't really care too much about where the hell he is..." By this time I had reached the door and burst through it before she could blurt out anymore of her stupid worries.

Everything was so fucked up. I wished desperately that they could just find him, but nothing seemed to work that way... Especially in my thieving little life. I would have given anything for him to just be magically back... Or at least to know what had happened to him... because that way, I'd be able to move on.

It seemed like every time I placed one foot in front of the other, I was stepping through a million leaves and twigs, stumbling each time. I started to pant as a heavy sick feeling tormented its way through my body. I tried to look up and keep my barings, but my head was twisting back and forth, over crowded by thoughts as a merry-go-round would be with screaming children. My eyes sagged, and eventually I slapped my hand against the concrete wall of an ally just so I could keep my balance.

"Vin..."

XXXX

_"Imagine that! Me saving the great Vincent Valentine!" I let my arms loose as my body loosely spun in a circle , "So, do I get any thanks?" _

_He was silent for a moment, as if deep in thought, but that was just a usual Vincent thing. He seemed to do that often, just gaze into nothingness, as if he was creating something out of it. "Thanks Yuffie," He said finally, too quiet for anyone else to hear, if there even was other people around us. _

_"Whoa! I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously!" I joked... Seriousness wasn't my thing, it never had been... In fact, it scared me senseless sometimes. _

XXXX

Slowly, carefully, my body slipped down the stone-cold wall. I guess I had lied to Tifa... because if I didn't care what happened to him, why did I feel like there was a gaping whole inside of me? And why did I feel so heavy? Maybe it was because the substance that should be filling the hole was hanging out of me, dragging me down. Something deep inside of me churned and bubbled to the surface, as I wrenched up my food from the day... The only thing I really had left. And I shut my eyes, because sleep was the only way I could escape this feeling.


End file.
